Chibi no Jutsu
by SelphieSK
Summary: Voyant des zéros partout, Iruka conclue que Naruto va avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour réussir le test de Kakashi, et utilise donc un jutsu pour le moins original sur celui ci...[Coécrit avec Satji]
1. Le test

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Auteurs: SelphieSK et Satji  
Genre: Humour/Romance (éventuellement KakashIruka!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un jutsu original: Chibi no Jutsu**  
By SelphieSK & Satji

**Chapitre 1:  
Le test**

"Il... Il n'y a que des zéros sur cette liste."  
Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la joue d'Iruka tandis qu'il levait des yeux angoissés vers le vieil homme en face de lui.

"Oui... Jusqu'à présent, aucun élève n'a réussi à passer le test de Kakashi. Ils ont tous échoué..."

Un long silence suivit, le vieil Hokage avalant calmement une gorgée de thé, le pauvre Iruka fixant sans vouloir y croire la liste de zéros.

'Naruto...'

"Mais..." Iruka posa le petit livre pour diriger son regard vers son invité. "C'est un peu excessif...  
- Je crois en ses compétences. Si Kakashi décide de recaler un aspirant, c'est qu'il a réellement besoin de retourner à l'Académie.  
- Mais..."

Iruka baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il serait inutile de tenter de persuader le Hokage de mettre l'équipe de Naruto sous la responsabilité d'un autre Jounin. Ce qui était fait l'était.

Pauvre Naruto... Lui qui avait été si heureux d'obtenir son diplôme... Il ne pourrait supporter d'être recalé après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurées... Et lui non plus ne supporterait pas de le voir souffrir...

Il écarquilla les yeux. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
Tout n'était pas perdu.  
S'il pouvait intervenir avant la fin du test...

"Excusez-moi, Hokage. Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Je reviens immédiatement."

Sur quoi, Iruka se leva précipitamment de table, passa rapidement dans sa chambre, fouilla frénétiquement dans ses rouleaux, en attrapa un et quitta promptement son appartement, laissant le vieil Hokage, un peu surpris, en plan.

oooooooooo

"Le descendant de la famille Uchiha. On va bien s'amuser..."  
Kakashi interrompit un instant sa lecture, fixant de son oeil à peine ouvert le garçon aux cheveux sombres à quelques mètres de lui. Il semblait fomenter quelque chose.  
Bof, tant que Sasuke le laissait lire tranquillement, il pouvait bien planifier et tenter ce qu'il voulait...

Iruka s'immobilisa sur sa branche. Il poussa quelques feuilles de côté, apercevant enfin le Jounin qu'il cherchait. Il avait trouvé Naruto attaché tête bêche à un arbre quelques minutes plus tôt, mais s'était bien gardé de lui signaler sa présence. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Kakashi-sensei sache qu'il était là, autrement tout son plan tomberait à l'eau.  
Mais à quoi pensait-il au juste? S'amener pendant un test et... faire ce qu'il allait faire... Si le Hokage ou le Jounin venait à l'apprendre, il serait certainement sévèrement puni.  
Mais qu'importe. Naruto DEVAIT réussir. Même si cela signifiait que ce Jounin soit...

Un 'FWWYSSH' le tira de ses réflexions. Sasuke Uchiha venait de lancer plusieurs shurikens en direction de Hatake. Celui-ci trouva le temps de ranger son Icha Icha Paradise avant d'esquiver. Le piège de Sasuke ne servit pas à grand chose non plus.

Iruka quitta le 'combat' des yeux pour reporter sa pleine attention sur le rouleau qu'il avait apporté.  
Une goutte de sueur perla à sa tempe tandis qu'il déroulait l'objet.  
C'était le moment ou jamais de faire demi-tour.  
Il hésita un instant seulement.  
Non. Il avait déjà pris sa décision et n'allait pas revenir dessus.  
"On y va..."

"Pas mal ! Je reconnais que tu es plus fort que les deux autres.  
- Peuh !"

Sasuke se mit à faire de rapides signes à deux mains, se préparant à utiliser un Jutsu de feu.  
"Katon! Koukakyu no juts--"

Une main s'aplatit sur sa bouche avant qu'il eût eu le temps d'achever son sort.  
Sa tête pivota, ses yeux fixant d'un air vaguement étonné l'homme derrière lui qui lui avait cloué le bec au sens propre du terme.  
"Le feu en forêt est interdit, pigé?"

Kakashi retira sa main et fixa un instant Sasuke, qui avait les joues étrangement cramoisies et gonflées.  
"Hmm... Bon... Vas-y quand même."

Sasuke cracha les quelques flammes qui lui étaient restées en travers de la gorge. Kakashi ne tenta même pas de retenir son rire tandis que Sasuke toussait des flammèches, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

Le rire de Kakashi cessa subitement. Il tourna vivement la tête vers sa gauche. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

'Est-ce que ça a marché?' se demanda silencieusement Iruka, le regard fixé sur le parchemin désormais vide d'encre. 'Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de...'  
"Hé."  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui parlait dans son dos.  
'Du calme. Il ne sait pas ce que je fais ici.'  
Glissant hâtivement mais discrètement le rouleau entre son pantalon et sa hanche, Iruka pivota sur lui-même, dédiant un sourire embarrassé au Jounin aux cheveux argent.  
"Bonjour Kakashi-sensei...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- Je... voulais juste voir comment ils se débrouillaient.  
- Iruka. Si tu es si pressé de les revoir, je peux te les renvoyer sur le champ."  
Son sourire disparut dès qu'il eût compris ce que Kakashi sous-entendait.  
"Je... Je suis désolé. Je m'en vais."

Kakashi ne jugea pas utile d'ajouter quoique ce soit, fixant Iruka tandis que celui-ci quittait effectivement l'aire d'entraînement.  
'Je comprends qu'il veuille savoir comment se débrouillent ses étudiants, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'il voulait faire autre chose que seulement regarder.'

DRIIIIIIINGG...!

"Bon... Je crois que je vais leur faire un petit speech."  
Sur quoi, Kakashi bondit de l'arbre, atterrissant sur le sol à quelques mètres de Sakura et Sasuke.

"Suivez-moi."

Enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, il ouvrit la marche, empruntant le chemin menant à la stèle dédié aux ninjas morts au combat.  
Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où Naruto s'apprêtait à casser la croûte en cachette.

oooooooooo

"Ecoutez bien! Je vous laisse une dernière chance! Mais je vous préviens que ce sera encore plus dur de me prendre les clochettes cet après-midi. Mangez votre casse-croûte, mais n'en donnez pas une miette à Naruto.  
- HEIN!" protesta celui-ci, attaché à un tronc.  
"C'est ta punition pour avoir essayé de te goinfrer en cachette," poursuivit Kakashi, les mains dans les poches. Et, prenant un air autoritaire: "Celui qui désobéira sera éliminé sur-le-champ. C'est moi qui dicte les règles ici. Pigé?"

Sur quoi, il disparut. En tout cas, c'est ce que crurent les aspirants Ninja. Il n'avait en fait fait que se déplacer de quelques mètres, se plaquant dos à un arbre pour observer leur comportement.  
"Mmm... Peut-être vont-ils réaliser leur erreur..."  
Kakashi croisa les bras et riva son oeil droit sur un arbre quelconque.

Il lui sembla soudain qu'il glissait contre le tronc auquel il était adossé. Il s'en éloigna d'un pas, le fixa une seconde, ne vit rien d'anormal et s'adossa à nouveau à lui.  
Il ressentit bien vite la même sensation étrange. Il ne glissait pas. En fait, c'était comme s'il... descendait, s'enfonçait dans le sol...

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, s'éloignant à nouveau de l'écorce, portant sa main droite à son menton, sa gauche à sa hanche. Analysant du regard le bois, l'herbe autour du tronc, celle à ses pieds, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal, mis à part ses pieds eux-mêmes. Ou plus précisément, leur taille.

"Mais qu'est-ce..."

Il leva aussitôt ses deux mains ouvertes, les regarda sans vouloir y croire.  
Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête, et regarda encore.  
Il se frotta les yeux, se tapa la tête, se flanqua une paire de gifles, puis, quand il sentit qu'il était suffisamment réveillé, regarda encore.

Il eut presque envie d'en rire. Et il en rit.  
Et il y avait effectivement de quoi.

oooooooooo

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Hokage," s'excusa Iruka en se rasseyant en face du vieil homme.  
Il était rouge d'avoir couru tout le long du trajet, et rouge aussi de peur que le Hokage ne remarque quelque chose de louche.  
"Tu es essoufflé, Iruka," dit le Hokage. "Prends une tasse de thé, ça te relaxera."

Iruka déglutit puis hocha la tête. Sa tasse de thé n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et n'avait même pas eu le temps de refroidir. Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir.

"Alors Iruka? Naruto va bien?"

La main d'Iruka s'immobilisa une seconde au dessus de la table.  
'Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire. De toute façon, même si Kakashi-sensei réalise que c'est ma faute, dans son état, il n'osera même pas... enfin... je ne sais pas...'

"Je ne sais pas," répondit le Chuunin tout en continuant son mouvement, attrapant sa tasse de thé. "Il était pris dans un piège quand je l'ai vu."

L'Hokage rit. "Kakashi ne leur a pas fait de cadeau, n'est-ce pas?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai dû partir avant la fin," avoua Iruka. "Il n'a pas apprécié que je sois venu jeté un coup d'oeil.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il n'aime pas vraiment que l'on interfère dans ses affaires."

'J'ai vu ça, oui,' pensa Iruka. 'Je me demande si ce Jutsu a vraiment fonctionné... Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir quand il...'

oooooooooo

"On dirait bien que j'ai douze ans."

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux sans reconnaître sa voix. Ce n'était plus une voix virile, mais une voix d'enfant, de préadolescent plus précisément.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Ce n'était pas du Genjutsu, il avait déjà vérifié. Il n'était pas non plus en train de rêver. Et il n'avait pas non plus rajeuni spontanément, puisque la taille de ses vêtements avait suivi. Alors, qu'était-ce...?  
Il avait bien autrefois entendu parler d'une technique qui consistait à rajeunir son ennemi afin d'avoir l'avantage de la taille, mais elle lui avait semblé si absurde et inutile qu'il n'avait même pas cru à son existence. A son sens, un ennemi de petite taille n'en était pas moins dangereux.

Bon, si c'était bien de ce jutsu qu'il s'agissait, qui avait pu l'utiliser sur lui? Les gosses?

Il se tourna dans leur direction, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire découvrir.  
Sakura était en train de donner à manger à Naruto.

"Ah c'est bien..."  
Il préféra se taire tellement sa voix lui semblait... hors sujet. Il avait vingt-cinq ans. Il ne pouvait avoir une voix de gosse.  
Enfin, si, il pouvait : s'il se forçait et s'il était dans son état actuel.

Peut-être était-ce bien les gosses...  
Ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Sasuke, ce dernier ne semblant pas enclin à utiliser des techniques aussi stupides.  
Sakura peut-être? Non... Elle n'oserait jamais faire ce genre de trucs...  
Naruto? Peut-être bien... Il semblait adorer les farces, et celle-ci en était bien une.

"Y a qu'à leur demander..."

oooooooooo

"C'est la première et dernière fois, tu m'entends!" cria Sakura tandis qu'elle donnait à manger à Naruto, lequel était partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle d'avaler le riz dans sa bouche.  
"Shht," fit Sasuke tout en regardant autour de lui. "Le prof va t'entendre."

Comme par hasard, l'homme en question, ou plutôt le gosse en question, apparut devant leurs yeux dans un grand nuage de fumée.

"Si vous avouez, je ne vous tabasserai peut-être pas à mort."

Quatre yeux ronds et deux yeux légèrement agrandis le scrutèrent. Naruto ouvrit la bouche tellement grand que son riz se perdit quelque part entre son col et son cou, sans que cela le dérange dans l'immédiat. Sakura garda sa main armée de baguettes en l'air, abasourdie. Quant à Sasuke, il semblait seulement vaguement incrédule.

Dix secondes au moins s'écoulèrent. Le jounin rajeuni fit un pas en avant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
"J'attends toujours."  
Au grand dam de Kakashi, le sérieux de son ton était quelque peu gâché par son adorable voix d'enfant. Mais bon. Il allait trouver une solution à ce problème dès qu'il saurait qui était l'auteur de cette mauvaise farce.

"Euh..." murmura Sakura en baissant enfin son bras, posant les baguettes sur le plateau-repas. "Sen... Sensei?... C'est vous?..."

Kakashi sourit sous son masque. "Oui c'est moi," confirma-t-il. "Un petit malin s'est manifestement amusé à essayer ce ninjutsu sur moi..." Il faillit ajouter 'Et je vais lui casser la gueule', mais il jugea que sa sincérité ne servirait qu'à effrayer le coupable. "C'est toi, Sakura?  
- NON!" Elle sauta presque, horrifiée à l'idée d'être suspectée. "Je n'ai rien fait! Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit! Je vous le jure sensei!"  
Elle trouva tout de même bizarre qu'elle eût eu le réflexe d'appeler 'sensei' cette version miniature de Kakashi. Il était vraiment petit... Enfin, il devait avoir à peu près la même taille que Sasuke, et le même âge qu'eux, mais...  
"Bon..." reprit Kakashi de sa mignonne petite voix. "Sasuke?  
- Ce n'est pas moi.  
- Je m'en doutais. Naruto.  
- C'est pas moi non plus! Mais c'est quand même marrant." Comme pour souligner sa remarque, il éclata bruyamment de rire.

L'oeil visible de Kakashi traduisait parfaitement son irritation, mais il préféra ignorer l'hilarité du jeune blond pour annoncer sans grand entrain:  
"Bon, l'exercice est terminé, vous êtes tous admis. Allez, on rentre."


	2. La liste

**Un jutsu original: Chibi no Jutsu**  
By SelphieSK & Satji

**Chapitre 2:  
La liste**

Sur son lit qui lui paraissait à présent plus grand, Kakashi mâchonnait son crayon en regardant son bloc-notes.

Il venait d'établir une liste de gens susceptibles d'avoir pratiqué ce jutsu. En tête se trouvait Gai – ce débile et ses lubies débiles –, Asuma – que se cachait-il derrière ces fumées insaisissables? –, Kurenai – après tout, c'était elle la spécialiste en Genjutsu –, Genma – tout faire pour emmerder un maximum de monde –, Raidou – incapable de résister à un défi –, et un tas d'autres personnes.

Malheureusement, Kakashi sentait qu'il manquait quelqu'un, un nom qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue mais qui était trop timide pour sortir...

Dépité, il décida de sortir, lui, pour le retrouver.  
Qui sait? Le hasard ferait peut-être bien les choses, pour une fois. Il pourrait tomber sur le coupable au détour d'une ruelle.  
Et là...

oooooooooo

« Iruka-senseiiii ! »

Le cri strident sortit le professeur de sa rêverie. Il reconnut instantanément la voix joviale de son élève préféré.  
Un sourire apparut aussitôt sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pivotait sur lui-même pour le rattraper en plein vol.

« Doucement ! » le gronda-t-il faussement en lui rendant l'accolade.  
« Ça y est Iruka-sensei ! Je suis un ninja ! »  
Naruto dansa dans la rue, se moquant des regards outrés des passants.

« Je t'invite à Ichiraku, alors... »  
Le blondinet semblait n'attendre que ça ; et en n'oubliant pas de sauter d'abord en guise de remerciement, il courut vers son échoppe vénérée. Iruka sourit, heureux pour lui, avant de le suivre.

oooooooooo

« Et alors, là, il arrive en courant ! Et vous savez quoi ? »

Iruka se força à prendre un air innocemment intéressé en dégustant les nouilles restantes dans son bol.  
« Non, quoi ?  
- Eh bien ! Kakashi-sensei avait rapetissé ! Haut comme trois pommes ! »

Le professeur recracha ses nouilles, pris d'une quinte de toux. Naruto prit ça pour de l'étonnement et, d'un rire bruyant, tapa sur son dos pour l'aider à se libérer la gorge. Mais Iruka, lui, ne pensait qu'à une chose : il avait raté son sort! Kakashi était censé devenir un préadolescent, pas un gamin!  
Il paniqua mais se reprit à temps, et essaya de paraître dubitatif.  
« Haut comme trois pommes ? Comment ça ?  
- Bah, je veux dire, comme moi quoi ! Je dis pas que je suis petit, hein ! »

Le brun soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Bien, il s'était juste trompé dans l'interprétation de ses paroles. Il avait eu peur. Il essaya inconsciemment d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait désormais le Jounin, sans grand succès. L'image de l'homme qu'il connaissait (à peine) se superposait malgré lui à l'enfant qu'il tentait de se représenter.

« Il nous a demandé si c'était nous qui l'avions fait. Sa tête faisait peur, comme s'il voulait massacrer quelqu'un sur place ! »

'Kami-sama, faites que Kakashi ne découvre jamais la vérité...'

« Il nous a demandé si c'était nous et on a dit non. » Le genin sembla soudain pensif et posa même ses baguettes sur la table – peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait fini son bol. « Et là, il nous a fait un speech trop génial sur le travail d'équipe. Il était trop cool ! Même si l'effet était un peu raté à cause de sa taille... »

Iruka pouffa en pensant à un chibi-Kakashi qui faisait la morale aux trois gamins. Naruto continua sur sa lancée et, après quelques blagues, le professeur s'écroula sur la table, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Le blond ne fit pas mieux, enchaînant blagues et esclaffements sans s'arrêter.  
Soudain, alors que tous deux tentaient vainement de se calmer, une voix qui paraissait tranquille mais était en fait nettement irritée s'éleva :  
« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... »

Ils se tournèrent brusquement vers la gauche pour découvrir l'objet de leur discussion assis nonchalamment sur un tabouret, ses petits bras croisés sur son petit torse, arborant un air presque boudeur.

Iruka ouvrit grand les yeux. La première pensée cohérente qui se forma dans son esprit fut que Kakashi était _mignon_.

Il secoua vivement la tête.  
Mignon! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Il était pire que les jeunes filles s'exclamant « Kawaiiiiiiii ! » devant une peluche de lapin !  
Et puis il n'était pas mignon. Il était un adulte _malheureusement_ transformé en enfant.

« Ka... Kakashi-sensei ! » finit-il par prononcer.  
« C'est bien moi. » Il tourna son oeil visible vers lui et Iruka sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

'Ca y est, il a tout découvert, je vais me faire tuer... Au moins, Naruto est passé genin, alors je peux mourir en paix ! ...Quoique je préférerai l'option vivre...'

« Au fait... Iruka-sensei... » Kakashi faisait inconsciemment traîner sa voix, rajoutant encore plus d'effet à ses paroles. « Je me demandais... »

'Je vais mourir je vais mourir je vais mourir je vais mourir je vais mourir...'

« ...si... »

'Adieu monde cruel !'

« ...vous pouviez me payer un bol de ramen ? »

Iruka se fracassa la tête sur la table. Il était convaincu qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! A côté, Naruto et Kakashi étaient perplexes en voyant le pauvre professeur porter sa main au coeur et transpirer abondamment.

« Iruka-sensei ? » s'inquiéta le blond. « Ça va ? Vous avez mangé quelque chose de mauvais ? » Il commença à s'exciter, courant partout.  
« Non, ça va, ça va... » Le brun prit une profonde inspiration. « Chef, mettez un bol pour Kakashi-sensei...  
- Merci, » dit simplement l'argenté.

Le cuisinier fit un grand sourire et se mit à la tâche. Aussitôt, Naruto réclama un autre bol – quelqu'un pensait-il au moins au pauvre portefeuille d'Iruka ?

« Je fais une liste, » déclara subitement Kakashi, regardant droit devant lui.  
« Une liste ? » répétèrent stupidement les deux autres.  
« Oui, une liste de crimi... je veux dire, de personnes susceptibles d'avoir pratiqué ce sort. »

'Il allait dire criminel, il allait dire criminel !'

« Je vois, » dit Naruto en se frottant énergétiquement les cheveux tout en examinant le jounin du regard. « Mais vous êtes vraiment petit ! Plus petit que moi, même ! »

En effet, il faisait une demi-tête de plus que son maître. Ce dernier ignora ostensiblement ses paroles – oui, il était petit, _et alors ? _- et reprit son monologue :  
« J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui... » Il ne vit pas Iruka tirer une tête apeurée. « C'est vraiment sur le bout de ma langue... »

Il prit un air pensif en tripotant ses baguettes. A côté, le chuunin restait silencieux, désireux de se faire oublier, tandis que Naruto engloutissait en vitesse ses ramen, n'en ayant apparemment plus rien à faire de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Asuma... ? Déjà mis. Genma ? Il est déjà sur la liste... Hayate?... Non... » Kakashi passa oralement en revue une bonne dizaine de personnes, énumérant même les noms de shinobis dont Iruka ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.  
Le jounin continua, inconscient de la frayeur croissante du chuunin. « I... I... Oui, je suis sûr que ça commence par un I... »

'Calme-toi Iruka, calme-toi... A partir de maintenant, je m'appelle Ruka, donc calme...'

« I... I... A... I... »

Le professeur déglutit difficilement en essayant de déchiffrer les mystères inscrits au fond de son bol vide depuis belle lurette.

« I...  
- Je... je dois y aller ! » s'exclama brutalement Iruka. Il se tourna vers le chef et allait payer la note mais il était trop concentré sur les paroles de Kakashi – et la vie privée des clients, il n'en tenait pas compte ?

« I... I... ITACHI ! »

BOUM !

« Ça va Iruka-sensei ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Naruto en aidant le chuunin à se relever.  
« Oui, oui, tout va bien...  
- Merci pour le repas, » fit alors l'argenté en sautant du tabouret – il avait déjà fini ? « Je vais rentrer.  
- Oui, euh, à bientôt ! » salua le chuunin mais l'autre ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

oooooooooo

Kakashi vagabondait de par les rues, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il était peu probable que ce soit Itachi le fautif – bien qu'il soit assez taré pour le faire.  
Il soupira et eut une envie subite de saké pour faire passer l'arrière-goût amer qu'il avait en bouche. Il en avait marre d'être gosse. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers une boutique d'alcool où il fut bien évidemment éconduit par le maître des lieux.

« Écoute, le môme, » sermonna le barman. « La crèche, c'est de l'autre côté de la rue. Maintenant, dégage. »

Kakashi était obligé de lever la tête pour pouvoir croiser le regard du serveur. Il arrivait à peine à hauteur du comptoir, certes élevé, et ne s'étonna donc pas de l'attitude insultante du grand roux qui l'enjoignait de quitter les lieux. Ça l'amusa même vaguement d'être traité comme un vulgaire gamin. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis... une éternité.

« C'est ta morale qui te pose un problème? » demanda-t-il, l'air aussi détaché que d'accoutumée. « Je paierai. »

Le roux jeta un regard douteux sur ce qu'il considérait n'être qu'un garnement quelconque. Il avait à peine prêté attention à l'uniforme et au bandeau frontal de l'enfant aux cheveux argent, car pour lui, un gosse n'était qu'un gosse.

« D'accord, » finit-il par déclarer. « Mais pas ici. »  
Kakashi pencha la tête de côté, attendant que le serveur complète sa phrase.  
« Dans l'arrière-boutique. Suis-moi.  
- Pourquoi pas ici?  
- Parce que j'vais pas donner une bouteille de saké à un gosse devant tout le monde! »

Kakashi haussa les épaules.  
« Tu te compliques la vie pour rien, vieux, » commenta-t-il en attrapant une bouteille pleine et bouchée qui traînait sur le comptoir, et en jetant quelques pièces de l'autre côté du comptoir, sur le sol, de façon à ce que le barman soit trop occupé à les ramasser pour l'empêcher de partir avec sa bouteille.

Maintenant qu'il avait de quoi lui faire oublier cette journée, il s'en retourna chez lui. C'était vraiment étrange d'avoir la taille d'un gosse de douze ans ; il aurait juré que les restaurants étaient plus grands qu'avant et que la vieille dame du coin ne faisait pas sa taille actuelle. Il s'amusa un instant à imaginer la tête que feraient ses collègues le lendemain, quand ils le verraient. Sans doute qu'Asuma en lâcherait sa clope.

Il ricana en cherchant sa clé dans sa poche et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'insérer dans la serrure – mais pourquoi c'était si haut ?  
Soudain, il se rappela d'un nom qu'il n'avait pas mis sur sa liste, alors qu'il l'avait eu juste sous son nez – masqué.  
« Iruka Umino ! » Il rit brusquement, jugeant l'idée tout à fait absurde. « N'importe quoi, il est trop gentil et naïf pour faire ça ! »

Quelque part dans le village, un gentil et naïf professeur éternua en ayant des frissons glacés. Iruka décida sagement de fermer la fenêtre ; la nuit allait être fraîche.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
